Brothers and Starships
by jaya2
Summary: A 20 year-old Ron must take care of his little brother Harry after their parents died. But with not enough money to feed Harry, Ron conects with a street punk named Hilda in Hei Phong. Hilda has a plan to get them out of Hei Phong for good. But will it wo


Notes: The idea of this came when I was thinking about how horriblly I was basterdizing Ron in Revenge. So I made it up to him. Ron: By making my life a living hell?! Jaya: But people will love you and feel sorry for you. ^_^ Ron: Right.  
  
For those waiting for Revenge I haven't forgoten it, I've been working on this and other fandoms.  
  
A young Ron MacDouggle barley out of his teens, walked down a street in one of the many slum districts of Haifong while holding hands with a much younger Harry. Harry looked terrified and only got more frightened when the sunset and it got dark. Ron was just as scared, but didn't let it show. He just kept an eye out, and reminded himself that he was not only armed with a gun, but with the only thing he had left of his and Harry's family, a caster. More importantly he knew how to use them, but he still didn't feel that Harry was any safer.  
As they walked deeper in the slums, Ron got more nervous. They were being fallowed. Ron picked up Harry, who was surprised, but didn't resist. Ron moved faster now he didn't have to walk slowly for Harry's small legs, but he tried not to look like he was rushing. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, looking forward and very confused.  
After what Ron thought was forever, he entered a run down apartment building. Feeling only marginally safer Ron carried Harry up three flights of steps. Balancing Harry in his arms, Ron unlocked a door and walked in. He set Harry down on the floor of the small room, and turned to lock the door, and turned back at the sound of a woman's laughter.  
"What the hell, are you doing here, Hilda." Ron growled at the laughing woman.  
Hilda stood laughing at Ron. She was younger and less hardened than she would be in years to come, but most noticeable changes that would occur were her cybernetic arm and the lose of her eye. But now she was young, and further amused by Ron's anger.  
"You really are green aren't you?" she laughed.  
"What makes you say that?" Ron asked irritated. Harry was now hiding behind Ron's legs eyeing the strange woman distrustfully.  
Hilda laughed harder. "Well for starters it took you ten minutes to figure out you were being fallowed. Then you didn't even try to shake me off, and lead me straight to your place. Plus you let me waltz right in with out even noticing."  
"I'm glad I amuse you." Ron replied dryly. "Now you will leave."  
"Na, I don't think I will." Hilda replied. She looked around the room for a chair to sit on but there wasn't one. But there was an unsteady built in counter in the kitchen aria so she sat down there. "Don't you have anything in this place?"  
Ron sighed, " There is a bed in another room and a toilet and sink in the bathroom. I also have some clothes for Harry and I."  
Hilda smiled, "So you don't have anything. No wonder you agreed to help." She then looked for the first time behind Ron's legs, and saw Harry holding tightly to Ron's pants leg. "So who's the kid?"  
"It's my little brother." Ron said with a slight smile, and pushed Harry forward. Harry tried to hide behind Ron's legs again, but Ron kept a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hilda, this is Harry. Harry, this is Hilda." Harry looked up at Ron unsure. Ron smiled, and said, "Go ahead, say hi." Harry looked a Ron, and then looked at Hilda, then back at Ron. Harry swallowed and looked at Hilda. Finally Harry shyly said, "Hi." And hid behind Ron's legs again. Hilda laughed again, and smiled at Harry. "Hi kid." Harry gave her a weak smile back, and held on to Ron's leg tighter. Hilda looked back at Ron and said, "Cute kid." Ron smiled and replied. "I know." Ron ruffled Harry's hair a bit trying to reassure him. "She's okay, Harry, or else I would have kicked her out by now." Harry just looked up at Ron with his big violet eyes. Ron gave a tiered sigh, and turned back to Hilda. "You'll have to excuse him, he's been a little odd since our parents death." Hilda waved him off. "It's okay." Hilda hopped off the counter. "I need to get going, but I came to tell you that the meeting's time has been changed to tomorrow at ten. See you then." With that she left, before Ron could say a word. "What a strange woman." Ron commented to himself, as he walked to the door and locked it. Harry now stood in the middle of the floor looking up at Ron with a very tiered expression on his face. Ron smiled at Harry and said, "Its time for you to go to bed." Ron picked up Harry, and Harry just stared at nothing. Ron frowned in response, and carried Harry in to the next room. The room only had one bed; witch really was only a moldy mattress, and a duffle bag. Both Ron and Harry's noses crinkled at the smell, but Ron was more disgusted that Harry had to be here. Ron sat Harry on a "clean" corner of the bed, and opened the duffle bag. Ron pulled clothing half out of the bag to get a better look inside, and made sure that the clothes never touched the floor. After going through the contents once Ron cursed and went though it again. Ron whispered in despair, "There's nothing left." Frowning Ron grabbed a t-shirt, and turned to Harry who had moved and was right behind him. Ron jumped, and then sighed in frustration. "You need to change." Ron pulled off Harry's shirt, and replaced it with the t-shirt that Harry swam in. Harry just remained limp not helping or interfering. He just stared at and through Ron. Ron looked into Harry's eyes, and knew Harry did not look back. A brief look of frustration crossed Ron's face, but it fell quickly. Ron then continued by removing Harry's pants leaving him only in the large t-shirt and his underwear. Ron then stood and gently tugged Harry's hand in the direction of the bed. Harry still remained limp, and didn't move. Ron gave a tiered sigh, and knelt in front of Harry again. Ron cupped Harry's cheek, and whispered; "Don't do this to me again." Harry just stared blankly. "Come on Harry just wake up long enough to go to bed, okay." Ron pleaded. He got no response. "Harry..." "When is mom coming home?" Harry suddenly asked. Ron's shoulders slumped as if someone added 100 lb to his load. "She's not coming back." Ron answered, looking like he'd rather disappear than talk about this. Harry blinked, and the life returned in his eyes. "Why?" he asked. "Because she's dead. She can't come back." Ron answered sadly. "Oh." Harry replied, with a look that showed anything but comprehension. Ron sighed. He had been through this every night since their parents died, and didn't know whether Harry couldn't comprehend or if he just refused to. After night after night it wore Ron thin. "Come on, Harry. It's time to go to bed." Harry nodded mutely, and allowed himself to be lead to the bed. Ron then grabbed another wadded up shirt, and gently lifted up Harry's head placing the shirt beneath it. "Good night, Harry." Ron whispered, and then lightly kissed Harry's forehead. Harry was staring at nothing again. Sighing Ron left the room, and checked the door to make sure it was locked. When he was satisfied he checked all the windows in the apartment. He swept one more time through the apartment, and then checked on Harry. Ron smiled down at his sleeping little brother until he noticed a cockroach climbing on the bed. In panic Ron smacked it off, and stomped on it. Ron stared at his foot for a moment, and then collapsed on the floor crying. 


End file.
